


Sad Movie

by bugiiwonderland



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugiiwonderland/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: “So for the last question, Ren-ssi, if you weren’t an actor, what would you like to have been?”“Ordinary.”





	Sad Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Title’s from [Beast’s Sad Movie.](https://open.spotify.com/track/3a1o0wfsgMHlxS4By4UM6p?si=tbzPV8EtRYqOaA7FPm0q5g)
> 
> A big shout-out to [houjunmai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/houjunmai/pseuds/jju_nyaa) for beta-reading (and giving herself the unwanted migraine) this <33333 thank you be! I’ll make it angstier next time HAHAHAHA 🙃 
> 
> and to [nufics team](https://mobile.twitter.com/nufics) for allowing me to use this prompt~ thank you guys! 🤗

He’s having the worst hangover ever. 

He feels like his head is being hammered over and over again and that every scent he smells makes him gag; add to that the litanies from his manager on how he should get his act together, especially when he’s a _ superstar _ now. 

Minki snickers. 

_ Right. _

He’s a _ superstar _ now. But why does he feel so _ empty? _

Why does every _ applause_, every _ cheer, _make him _lonelier? _

“If you just went to sleep like I've told you so many times instead of drinking like crazy when you have a movie promotion ahead of you then you wouldn’t suffer like this and look like shit,” his manager nags, placing an uncapped bottle of hangover remedy on his hand. Minki chugs it down and throws it in the trash. 

“Is this okay?” His stylist asks, her hand still on his hair. 

“It’s good noona, thanks.” He dismisses the stylist with a wave of his hand and stands. He takes a look at the mirror and stares at his reflection. 

It's _ glorious _ but it’s not him. 

“Are you ready, Ren-ssi?” A staff asks from the door and it takes a few seconds before he realizes that it’s him that is being asked. 

Right. 

He’s _ Ren_. 

“Yeah, I am.” 

—————

“Hi, Ren-ssi, it’s nice to _ finally _ meet you.” Entertainment Weekly’s reporter beams at him in greeting as if they’re meeting for the first time. He can only stare at the former’s face. 

Gone was the _ lively youth _ that the reporter once had and was replaced instead with _ professionalism_, _ confidence, _ of him being _ sure _ of himself. 

A part that Minki haven’t had the opportunity to see until today.   


_ “We can fix this—I’ll make time, I swear I’ll make time and tell the company to—” _

_ “Let’s break up, Minki.” _

“Yeah, it’s nice to finally meet you.” He answers, clipped and cold—hiding how he’s shattering in bits and pieces as memories of that day haunt and hurt him over and over again. The reporter offers his hand for a handshake and he stares at the hand that he used to hold. The hand that once caressed his face and told him how much he meant to him. The hand that held his hand whenever he wanted to give up and also the hand that abandoned him when he needed him the most. 

He takes the offered hand against his and it’s funny how, with all the time passing, and no matter how many things have changed, they still fit perfectly. 

Sadly, the owner of the hand that’s in his doesn’t think the same. 

“Should we take a seat?” The reporter asks, letting go of his hand, and it’s another trip down memory lane as memories of the day that the reporter left him plays on his mind. That no matter how many times he begged and asked him to stay—all he got in return was a cold shoulder as the door closed in front of him. 

“Sure, lead the way.” He answers. He sees the other turn stiff in front of him and he smiles a bit.

_ Good_. He remembers. 

_ “The studio is on the other side, do you want me to bring you there?” _

_ “Sure, lead the way.” He says with a smile. “What’s your name by the way?” _

_ The junior reporter smiles at him and offers his hand. _

_ “Aaron, Kwak Aaron.” _

  
—————

The interview is going well as how interviews go. Aaron is good—best even at his job—and didn’t even bat an eye nor faltered when Minki answered with things that aren’t related to the movie, but to _ them_. 

“What’s the hardest part in portraying your character?” Aaron asks as if he’s really interested. 

“When Inha noona came back and hugged me,” he answers quietly. Aaron raises his eyebrow, not expecting his strange answer—because who would really. 

Why would someone find it hard to portray a scene that is so _ cliché _ and _ overused _countless times because that’s how stories go?

The leads meet each other, fall in love with one another then insert whatever plot the writer decides to and they break up—fast forward to all the dramas, they're back with each other and that’s it: _ happy ending. _

Sadly, it doesn’t happen in real life. 

“I was ready for her to leave, to accept the fact that she’s not coming back and that I won’t ever see her again, but then she came back and hugged me, ” he explained staring at Aaron’s eyes. The other meets his eyes and he sees the other’s expression turn rigid.

”She went back, isn’t that what matters?” Aaron replied looking away from him. 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t happen in real life.” he chuckles bitterly. He sees Aaron’s grip on the cue sheet tighten and he smiles.

_ Good. He hit a sore spot. _

“It’s a movie after all,” Aaron comments, moving onto the last page.

“Sadly it is,” he sighed. Aaron looks at him and he sees a tinge of the face of the man that he once knew. 

The man who made him smile with his silly jokes. 

The man who would tell him that it will be alright. 

The man who made his life feel like heaven when everything around him was like hell. 

The man who promised him that he’ll always be with him whenever and wherever. 

The man whom he once _loved_. 

“So for the last question, Ren-ssi, if you weren’t an actor, what would you like to have been?”

_ “Ordinary.” _

An _ordinary person_ that you wouldn’t be pressured and suffocated of being with. 


End file.
